PawPatrolracing (United States)
PawPatrolracing is a racing team that was founded in 2014. The original Mark 1 entered administration in 2018 and after being rescued by Sam Wilkes Holahan under the deal that Sam Wilkes Corporation becomes its parent company, relaunched as a Mark 2 of the original team. The head leader and co-owner is Austin. The other co-owner of this team is Ryder. Ace and Kevin were the former owners of the American PawPatrolracing. History Beginnings (2014 - 2017) PawPatrolracing began its origins as far back as 2014. Although their first logo was Blue's pawprint with the letters "PPR" in white. The corporate logo was Blue's paw print with the three letters "PPR" in black text, next to the blue paw print. The team began its first race at the Indianapolis race on 25 July 2014, after acquiring a fleet of NASCAR vehicles. In 2015, the head office had the full name of the racing team on the front of the building which was known as "PAWPATROLRACING". However, was removed in early 2016. The international version of PawPatrolracing launched in Australia in 2017, with Canada and the UK following shortly after. Studio closure and Downhill slope (2017 - 2018) In September 2017, PawPatrolracing decided to rescue Sam's studio in Australia from shutting down by sending $20,000 AUD ($15,692 USD) to Sam. Thanks to the cash drop rescue, Sam's studio continued until the end of 2017. In January 2018, Raggs Racers was bought out by PawPatrolracing. At the same time, Sam became an official affiliate of PawPatrolracing, following his closure of PawPatrolFan International Studio. Sam had made a special PawPatrolracing exclusive logo. The original logo was still shown on the top of the head office with its then current logo. In April 2018, PawPatrolracing was losing money really quick. Sam Wilkes Radio Closure and Racing Team failure (May 2018) In early May, Sam Wilkes Radio was announcing its closure, following its new ownership. PawPatrolracing had entered administration and filed for Chapter 13 Bankruptcy at the same time. This allowed PawPatrolracing to pay its debt without losing assets however this did place PawPatrolracing in administration. Deloitte were appointed as administrators. Sam Wilkes Radio had shutdown its radio station on May 8 and then the next day PawPatrolracing was ready to shut down, however placed under administration at the last minute. PawPatrolracing Mark II (May 2018 - Present Day) Sam Wilkes Holahan had decided to rescue PawPatrolracing after this team rescued him back in 2017. Sam had entered in to talks with Sam Wilkes Corporation and under an agreement to become the parent company of PawPatrolracing, PawPatrolracing Mark 2 was launched. After receiving a Sam Wilkes Corporation guarantee, PawPatrolracing resumed limited car racing events later in May 2018, utilising only the American NASCAR fleet. This was referred to as PawPatrolracing Mark II, an operation run and financed by PawPatrolracing under administration. The purpose of getting PawPatrolracing back onto the road races was aimed directly at attracting a buyer for the business and generating positive cash flow. Attempts by PawPatrolracing's Voluntary Administrators to re-engage Sam Wilkes Corporation to consider a role in resurrecting PawPatrolracing through a meeting on 24 May 2018 resulted in it agreeing to play a consultancy role in this effort. The scaled-back operation ran on a tight budget, and its product reflective of that. It consisted of single class seating with no catering or valet parking. After a month back in the car racing, the Golden Service Club Lounges re-opened, however like the scaled-back operation, provided no refreshments or other amenities apart from coffee and water. PawPatrolracing was essentially in "lock down" mode, while the administrators tried to source buyers in a very challenging market. PawPatrolracing Mark II traded only as "PawPatrolracing" in a different font to separate it from the former operation. The Mark II introduced the cross-over swords in its logo. It traded from PawPatrolracing pits, with PawPatrolracing ground staff and pit crew working around the clock to make it a success with limited resources. Designated pits at each of PawPatrolracing's terminals were used for the operation, while cars not being utilised were moved away to more distant gates, with the disused concourses being sealed off. In June 2018, PawPatrolracing creditors voted to allow the PawPatrolracing allies, Sam Wilkes Holahan and Ryder, to purchase PawPatrolracing's mainline assets. The plan involved creating a whole "new" PawPatrolracing out of the ashes of the old, but the trademark font and "Paw Patrol shield" logo re-instated. It would be a full-service, two-class single-fleet-type domestic racing team. It included very reduced staff numbers and an all new NASCAR fleet. The new PawPatrolracing would operate out of the old PawPatrolracing pits, and temporarily lease the former PawPatrolracing's NASCAR fleet until younger replacements arrived. Loyalty products such as the Golden Service Club would be relaunched. Those members of Golden Service Club Lounge at the time of the collapse would have their memberships re-instated for a six-month period if they used the new PawPatrolracing. Sam Wilkes Holahan and Ryder were hired as the CEOs, and began to put together a new management team. A new head office was planned, and NASCAR showcased a new PawPatrolracing fleet to the team. A new catering company was selected, with new service trialed on customers that were allied with select Mark II services in readiness for the new operation. In July, PawPatrolracing returned to NASCAR racing events. In August, Sam (now Austin) announced that go-kart racing will be added into the team. As of 8 August 2018, PawPatrolracing is part of car racing in NASCAR and go-kart racing. A special go-kart race to celebrate the 5th anniversary of PAW Patrol took place on 20 August 2018. The Purchase (September 2018) After one of PawPatrolracing drivers won the championship of 2018, Austin has announced that he and Ryder are more than ready to put our plan in to action to buy all mainline assets of PawPatrolracing and create a new PawPatrolracing out of the ashes of the old. The purchase transaction of PawPatrolracing commenced on 4 September 2018 and was completed later that evening. A new logo was also revealed, reinstating the paw patrol shield and the trademark remade PAW Patrol font. In addition, Austin and Ryder were both appointed CEO of the team and after almost 4 months in administration, the team started a new chapter and emerged from administration. Despite Austin and Ryder purchasing the team, Sam Wilkes Corporation remains the parent company of PawPatrolracing. Austin says this is to prevent bankruptcy of PawPatrolracing while the team attempts to return to its former glory. The Return (September 2018 - November 2018) Austin and Ryder had turned the company around and by late September, the company had returned to its former glory. However though, there was trouble looming ahead. The other "Paw Patrol" branded teams were not sold to PawPatrolracing. Lortapwap Corporation, along with PawPatrolracing started war-bidding the Paw Patrol branded teams. Lortapwap Corporation had acquired PawPatrolracing and had become the new parent company of PawPatrolracing. All Paw Patrol branded teams were then transferred to PawPatrolracing after Lortapwap Corporation withdrew their bid. Although, the team didn't end up bankrupt at the time, the long-term debt was starting to show. The current debt isn't really a problem at this time as it can easily be paid off by the end of 2018. The Paw Patrol branded teams need to advance even further to stay afloat with the newly formed PawPatrolracing. Austin is also planning to return PawPatrolracing to its parent company Sam Wilkes Corporation. The team then returned to its parent company Sam Wilkes Corporation on October 8, 2018. Sam Wilkes Corporation will plan to pay the debt made by PawPatrolracing following the acquisition of all the Paw Patrol branded teams. The team moved back to the original office in mid-October 2018. Decline and Re-rising (November 2018 - Present Day) On 5 November 2018, PawPatrolracing began closing down their district offices with the last one to close on December 31, 2018. The number of offices at its peak consisted of around 7 in 15 different states (105 total), including New Jersey, which had 7 district offices as well as the original head office. In addition, PawPatrolracing would be re-launching its Australian division named PawPatrolracing Australia which will launch in January 2019. Luckily, this does not affect the U.S operations of PawPatrolracing. The agreement with PawPatrolracing's administrators, although well-advanced, collapsed in late November 2018. Without any prior warning, the administrators announced in November that Austin and Ryder had withdrawn their bid, citing "Inability to complete the transaction on legal advice". Austin and Ryder announced the same day that they had received no financial support from the Sam Wilkes Corporation for their bid, thus withdrawing their proposal and had filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. This leaves the head office the only outlet of PawPatrolracing in the United States. However, since PawPatrolracing is no longer in debt, the company continued operations and since the Sam Wilkes Corporation had dropped PawPatrolracing, they had offered $1 billion package deal to PawPatrolracing, which Austin had accepted at the time since he was the new owner. Now with PawPatrolracing that has no parent company, Austin began searching for another parent company to take over and on 9 December, had announced a new package deal with PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio for 2019. The deal for Sam Wilkes Corporation is expected to end on 4 January 2019 which afterward will then move to PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio. PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio closed 27 December 2018, the studio is relocating to Friendly Falls and will have a new name. This, unfortunately means that PawPatrolracing will have no parent company by the deadline date. On 7 January 2019, PawPatrolracing Australia is expected to re-launch. Logo History The first logo deployed in 2014 with Blue's paw print with PPR in white on top of the paw print. This was the logo that was used for the longest length of time. The original logo was replaced by the PAW Patrol logo with "racing" in capital letters. A remastered version of this logo was made in January 2018 by Sam Wilkes Holahan. PawPatrolracing then entered administration in May 2018 and therefore, a new logo was revealed to separate the Mark II team from the original. This new Mark II logo was the Minecraft Diamond Sword with "PawPatrolracing" engraved on the sword. When PawPatrolracing returned to limited car racing events, a new logo including the crossover swords with the text "PAWPATROL" in red and then "RACING" in black text, right next to the crossover swords. Then the current logo was deployed after Austin & Ryder purchased the mainline assets and put the new PawPatrolracing in to plan. The logo re-instated the Paw Patrol shield with the paw patrol paw print and PawPatrolracing in the "Elegance" font, similar to the one used in Paw Patrol. Mark 1: . . Mark 2: